sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Natpe Thunai
| director = D. Parthiban Desingu | producer = Sundar C. Kushboo | starring = Hiphop Tamizha Adhi Anagha Karu Pazhaniappan Kausalya Eruma Saani Vijay Sha Ra Pandiarajan RJ Vigneshkanth Harish Uthaman | narrator = | music = Hiphop Tamizha | cinematography = Aravinnd Singh | editing = Fenny Oliver | studio = Avni Movies | distributor = Screen Scene Media Entertainment | released = | runtime = 155 minutes | country = India | language = Tamil | writer = Sreekanth Vasrp Devesh Jeyachandran }} Natpe Thunai ( ) is a 2019 Indian Tamil language musical sports comedy film directed by D. Parthiban Desingu in his directorial debut, while Sreekanth Vasrp and Devesh Jeyachandran have written the film's story, screenplay and dialogues. The film is said to be based on the sport of hockey, which stars Adhi, Anagha, and Karu Pazhaniappan in the lead roles alongside actors Pandiarajan, Kausalya, Sha Ra, Harish Uthaman, and RJ Vigneshkanth. This film marks the Tamil debut of Anagha. Hiphop Tamizha also scores the music, while Aravinnd Singh is the cinematographer and Fenny Oliver is the film's editor. This film released on April 4, 2019. Plot Prabhakaran (Adhi) is a happy-go-lucky youngster in Pondicherry whose only ambition is to move to France. He goes to Karaikal for this purpose, but there, he ends up falling in love with Deepa (Anagha), a hockey player. Through her, he comes in contact with Shanmugam (Harish Uthaman), a retired military man who is the coach of the local hockey team. A corporate is after the ground where Shanmugam’s players practice, and they are aided by the local politician Harichandran (Karu Pazhaniappan). Later by filing a RTI about the company, Shanmugam comes to know about the corporate company's plan of setting up a factory in the ground which pollutes the nearby rivers and harmful for the nearby villagers living there. Now to save the ground from corporate and Harichandran, Shanmugam's students should play with the Pondicherry hockey team and win the match. While selecting the hockey players for his team, he comes to know that Prabha was the 2012 Junior World Cup Indian hockey team captain who was banned for three years for accusing him as mentally unstable. When Shanmugam asks Prabha to join their hockey team and help them win the match, he refuses and narrates his past for leaving hockey. Prabha and Azhar (Guhan Prakash), his childhood friend (who taught him how to play hockey), are both hockey players. Prabha is an attacker in his team, while Azhar is defense in the same team. Prabha, after being selected by national selectors, gets into the Indian hockey team and later becomes the captain of the 2012 Junior World Cup competition's Indian hockey team, but Azhar is rejected to get selected in the Indian hockey team, and when he asks about this to his coach, he teases him and advises him to leave hockey and help his father in his fishing business. Because of this, Azhar commits suicide in grief. When Prabha comes to know about this, he gets furious and beats up his coach, because of which he was banned for three years. Later Shanmugam decides to protest against the corporate company's unit being set up there with the help of his students and the local people, but Harichandran uses his dirty tricks and prevents Shanmugam from becoming successful in his protest. After seeing the local people suffering, Prabha decides to join the hockey team and get back the ground. Shanmugam and Prabha train the players, and later, after facing so many difficulties, they win the match and get their ground back. When they come back to the ground, they see Harichandran (who has lost his position now) giving a speech to the press by feeling happy for Shanmugam team's victory. He comes to Prabha and blames the common people for voting leaders, who gives them money for electing them in the elections and asks Prabha that will people elect the person who is doing good for them without any money for which Prabha stands unanswerable in the rain, and the movie ends. Cast * Hiphop Tamizha Adhi as Prabhakaran (Prabha), India U-19 World Cup team Captain * Anagha as Deepa, a hockey trainee * Karu Pazhaniappan as Harichandran, Pondhicherry Sports Minister * Kausalya as Prabha’s mother * Pandiarajan as Arulbose, Sridhar's father * 'Eruma saani' vijay as Bravo (Pradeeshwaran Veerapan), Prabha's friend * 'Temple Monkeys' Sha Ra as Sridhar, Prabha's cousin * 'Black Sheep' RJ Vigneshkanth as Prabha's friend * Harish Uthaman as Shanmugam, the hockey team coach and a retired Army officer * Guhan Prakash as Azhar, Prabha's childhood friend and a hockey player * Ashwin Jerome as Aasif, a hockey trainee and a perfomed player * Bijili Ramesh as Bruce Lee, Prabha's uncle * 'Put Chutney' Raj Mohan as Prakash, a sports director and Shanmugam's friend * Poovendhan as Kadhir, Aranganatha Hockey Ground In-Charge * 'Pazhaya Joke' Thangadurai as Durai, the Constable of Pondicherry and Prabha's teammate * Chutti Aravind as Harichandran's PA * Ajay Ghosh as Deenadayalan, Deepa's father and a police inspector * Pondy Ravi as Abdul Marakkayar, an advocate and Asif's father * Vinoth Kumar as Pandiyan, a P. E. T. Master * 'Black Sheep' Deepthi as Deepa's friend * Mannai Sathik as groom for Sridhar's sister * Fenny Oliver (Editor), Sreekanth Vasrp (Writer), Devesh Jeyachandran (Writer), D. Parthiban Desingu (Director) are play a cameo appearance as stage singers & performers in Sridhar's sister marriage function. * Prashanth Rangaswamy as himself turned to TV reporter who took the ground history as documentary * 'Think Music' Santhosh in a guest appearance Production After a successful outing in Meesaya Murukku director Sundar C. revealed that he is all set to produce another venture that would have Hiphop Tamizha on a film written and directed by debutante Parthiban Desingu which is a film based on hockey. The pooja was held in December 15, and Hiphop Tamizha confirmed the same by sharing a picture with the film's crew. Release The first-look teaser of the film was released on 4 November 2018, which confirmed the title of the film as Natpe Thunai. The film was all set to release on 4 April 2019. Music The score, soundtrack are composed by Hiphop Tamizha. The lyrics was written by Hiphop Tamizha and Arivu. The songs were released as singles. Critical reception Wetalkiess gave Natpe Thunai 3 out of 5 stars and also mentioned this movie is a wholesome entertainment for the youth and as well as the family . . References Natpe Thunai Review by TamilGlitz Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian sports films Category:Upcoming Tamil-language films Category:Films scored by Hiphop Tamizha